eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Chapter 7 Devil Route Walkthrough
<<< Back: Devil Route, Chapter 6 A Rock and a Hard Place *Alone in his lair, Selberg thinks to himself that even if MHI has turned against him, it makes no difference; he controls the slipgate, and thus holds all the cards. All is in readiness... *The angels are forced to fall back from the city center in the wake of the battle; without Vaza or Quinolraza around to object, the new area falls under Gillezel's jurisdiction. *Back at the school, Kaito of all people is in a standoff with Gillezel, wanting to know how Rufadiel managed to escape and suspecting a spy. With no answers in sight, the topic instead turns to MHI's erratic behavior. **If MHI is controlling the Creators, its actions during the battle can hardly be called friendly to the demons' cause. However, it may be that Dr. Miyahara is less interested in the demons than in the students - after all, he sent his daughter to meet them, even during the battle. Atori has little to say on the matter. **One way or the other, things can't remain as they are. The school has MHI on one side and the angelic forces on the other; whether MHI is a friend or an enemy, things have to be settled with the company, or the school may be caught in a pincer attack at the worst possible time. *You now have the opportunity to talk to people in the school or roam the world map. **Narumi reports that the students are in unusually high spirits, expecting the visit to MHI to finally be their ticket home. Neither she nor Shuya can be as optimistic about Dr. Miyahara's intentions. **By contrast, the humans under the angels' former protection are feeling lost and abandoned, beginning to descend into chaos and depravity. Rufadiel despairs at her inability to defend them. **Kaito and Akari discuss the possibility that this could be the end of the ordeal for everyone. Kaito quips that it doesn't feel like the last stage at all, then admits that he's not sure he wants to lose his powers by returning to the real world. **Quinolraza is busily tearing apart MHI's enhanced soldiers when Miyahara reveals himself. The professor says he has an abundant supply of angelic and human resources for use in fusion, if the mighty demon will only come with him. The two of them head into the complex together. **Gillezel tries to pump Atori for information, but she remains tight-lipped, saying he can ask her father directly if he wants to know so badly. (He says he doesn't want to talk to a man.) **Rufadiel and Mehisha meet with Nolfaza. The angels' leader says the demons are surely complacent after their victory; this is their chance to turn things around. He orders Rufadiel to take her remaining forces to MHI, while Mehisha assumes command of the main body. Once Rufadiel is gone, Mehisha questions using her as a decoy. He asks if she remembers their mission (she does) and then advises her to remain steadfast in her path and her belief. After she leaves, he thinks the time will soon come to entrust her with everything - when "the worlds are joined... and everything begins." **Shuya asks Sayane about her family. She tells him about how her father is the founder of MHI, and how he had her raised solely to be the successor of the company. He thinks that sounds like a lonely life, but Sayane says she merely focused on the hatred she has for her father. Shuya relates his own experience, how he resented his abandonment but, above all, felt lonely - except for Mirai's company. Sayane responds that she wasn't alone, having Dojiro at her side as someone she could trust. Shuya asks where he ''stands in her trust, and she says that if things continue, he might be second to Dojiro. **Shuya finds Mirai alone and sits together with her for a while. She shares her worries about their father, who they never did manage to find on the battlefield. Suddenly she confesses that Sayane was the one who advised her to "devote all of her feelings" to her brother - but that she made her own decision, together with Arisa and Shaneorka. **Shuya confronts Sayane about what she's been telling his sister, but she simply says that she only told her the truth; in this place, the methods of demons are more effective than those of humans for getting what you want. Shuya knows she's referring to him, but maintains that he should already have proven his worth by leading the students thus far. She taunts him, saying that if he actually had the strength of a ruler he would have forced her to submit to him long ago. Even knowing that she's provoking him, Shuya snaps and brings her down to the basement, where he proceeds to rape her; when this doesn't faze her at all, he orders Dojiro to join in. *With all the conversations done, the game turns to free action as you prepare for your journey to MHI. **New cards and friendship events are available. **On the first floor, Ernst tells Shuya that his father is almost certainly still alive, being far too tenacious and stubborn to die. Shuya resolves to return to the battlefield and look for him. ***Head out of the school and follow the target markers back to the battlefield. You may want to scrounge up some Angel cards on the way. ***You find that the Creators are still roaming the area, meaning that you can waste no time in finding your parents. You have two turns. ****Failure will result in Ryuji's death, followed by an H-scene showing Chihiro's fate. ****On the other hand, success is simple; you can reach their location in a single move without any combat at all, assuming you know where they are in advance. *****When you reach them, there's a fixed battle with a spirit enemy. This can actually be pretty nasty if this is your first playthrough, as the enemy takes half damage from all non-angel cards, and you won't have access to Mehisha or Rufadiel's better cards. Make use of whatever you've managed to scrape together; in a pinch, you'll have to resort to high-ATK cards of other types. *****Once you have time for a proper reunion, Ryuji and Chihiro relate the story of how they agreed to work for MHI in exchange for the advanced healthcare that Mirai and Shuya needed to survive, which led to them both being trapped in the warped world for a period of years. They intend to make up for lost time by fighting at your side, and both join your team. **When you're ready to proceed, go to the world map and select MHI headquarters as your destination. The Doctor's Secrets *Miyahara and Masoho observe your arrival and prepare to "test" you. Angels have also come to the complex, as the doctor predicted. At the entrance, Madoka announces that she's picked up signs of demons among the defenders, as well as Creators and soldiers. Atori says that none of you will be worthy materials if you can't make it through this, and prepares to guide you within. **Before long Rufadiel arrives with human refugees, and is surprised when MHI's mercenaries welcome her inside. She asks to see her captured comrades, and is ordered to follow her hosts. Maki, seemingly teetering on the edge of sanity, enters behind her, saying that Masoho has called her here so that the two of them can save humanity. **The enemies on this first map aren't too dangerous; the only ones of note are the RyukaFrost enemies, who tend to hang out at the back row until their hands have been completely exhausted. *As you move into the second map, Mehisha leads her forces into the demons' territory. She realizes that MHI's actions could change the entire face of the war, and wonders why Nolfaza would seemingly help their enemy by sending so many humans to the headquarters building. In the end, she simply decides to place her faith in the path before her and continue her mission. **Enemies here tend to have high damage potential but little staying power, with lots of high-ATK, low-health Fire Shot cards. **The two target markers here are terminals; Kaito attempts to access the network but doesn't have the clearance to uncover very much. ***Rufadiel and the human refugees arrive at their destination, a room in which humans, angels, and demons alike are being violated by a Creator beast as fuel for the fusion process. The newcomers are entranced by the sight, seeming to lose whatever will they had left. Realizing that they've been tricked, Rufadiel attempts to fight back, but is quickly overcome by the people she had been trying to defend. Meanwhile, Maki runs off, yelling that she has to save her sister. **Head to the new target location in the open area to meet #702, who attacks you without much in the way of warning or explanation. His deck has some powerful cards, but he himself is fairly weak; quickly pulverize the front row to throw off his formation and chip away at him while you still have an opening. He drops a keycard as he leaves, which opens a door to your right. *701 chews #702 out for breaking ranks, but their leader #700 is only interested in whether he dropped the card as ordered. **The mechanical enemies in the third map are powerful tanks; on a first playthrough, you may be better off avoiding these altogether, fleeing combat if they manage to corner you. **At the target location here, Kaito digs around in the network and discovers that the city's central hospital (where you've all received treatment in the past) is a front for MHI's project - making you all the company's test subjects. **Vaza appears to the south, but the fusion process appears to have destroyed what little sanity he had; he does little except scream about how he'll eat all of you alive. ***Like #702, Vaza will stay in back and force you to fight through all of his subordinates. While Vaza is stronger than his predecessor, his other cards are far weaker. ***Once killed, you find the next security card on Vaza's corpse. Move ahead to the locked door on the right side of the map. *In the high-rise structure you'll encounter angelic enemies of steadily increasing power. There are quite a few goodies to collect here, so check out the (symmetrical) maps on both sides as you head over to the opposite end of the floor. **In the left-side map you can find Maki by moving to one particular space. She's still looking for her sister, and hardly seems to notice you. This results in a battle against attacking Creators where you need to defeat the enemy within 10 turns. (This space is not marked or called out by the game in any way.) After defeating the enemies, Maki wanders off again. ***This battle affects whether Maki survives the game. Avoiding her now will result in an H-scene in the final chapter. **The target point is another terminal, where Kaito finds medical records taken from your school. It seems MHI has been keeping a close eye on you all for a very long time. Sayane takes an interest in the discovery, saying that this will be useful information in her takeover of the company, once they all get home. MHI has profited considerably from the use of their new technology - but does Dr. Miyahara have the same goals? **Follow the new target point into a central area, where Shaneorka warns you of a terrible power ahead. It turns out to be Quinolraza, in the middle of violating an angel and surrounded by the bodies of earlier victims. He's grown considerably in size and strength since you last met, and says that he never expected humans to possess a power like this "fusion" technique. He finds it fitting that your party, a blight upon the demonic forces as far as he's concerned, will be the first test of his newfound might. ***Quinolraza has a number of powerful cards in his deck, but also a surprising number of very weak ones. Take advantage of this by leaving weak enemies in the front row alive for as long as possible to reduce the damage you take. ***After the battle, Quinolraza roars that he won't be defeated by you, then commands Miyahara to give him even greater power. Before you can finish the demon off, a flash grenade goes off, allowing him to escape to Miyahara's office, where the doctor praises his warrior spirit and agrees to grant his wish. *When the smoke clears, you find another security card "carelessly" dropped by one of the MSC soldiers. It doesn't activate the elevator in front of you, so you'll need to backtrack and look for another way. **Almost immediately, Atori warns you of an angel's presence. Nolfaza appears, saying he hadn't expected the empowered humans to strike here so quickly. Mehisha is with him as well, and asks for the order to strike you down - however, he tells her that she must quickly go to meet the professor. Before you can stop her, Nolfaza bars your way. ***You have to hold out for ten turns against the angel leader, and all subordinates (on both sides) are fully healed at the end of each round of battle. Since he begins with very weak units in the front row, it's probably simplest to just put some higher-HP cards in front of them to repeatedly soak their damage and wait him out without attacking. ***Finding Nolfaza's strength to be overwhelming, you have no choice but to retreat, for the time being. ***Mehisha confronts Miyahara and announces that she's come to take his life; however, she's unprepared for Quinolraza's surprise attack. The demon gloats that he's gotten his claws on another choice morsel; the professor chides him, saying that he hasn't grasped the true nature of this world, where the weak become the prey of the strong. Quinolraza is amused and says that once he's done "preying" on Mehisha, Miyahara will be next. ***A new target has appeared off to the left - another door that might lead you to your destination. Atori again warns that somebody has been this way before you. *Meanwhile, deep within the demons' territory, Syfira informs Selberg of the moves Shuya and and angels have each made against MHI. Selberg says they must wait and see what happens; Syfira is surprised that her king still believes the angels might have the strength to defeat them. He admonishes her, saying that after an era of warfare, they must be certain to bury the angelic threat properly. Ordering her to return to her lair and prepare for the next battle, he disappears. Syfira wonders why Selberg is hesitating, thinking that he's never shown any real fear of Nolfaza. Then she wonders if it could be the ''humans that concern him. To secure peace and safety for her people, Syfira has tried to align herself behind a powerful king, but now... *As you move through the generator room, Kaito marvels at the equipment. Sayane looks forward to seeing what secrets the depths of MHI hold. **After fighting through some more demons and moving to the next map, you meet Masoho. She welcomes you, but won't answer your questions about your powers; she simply tells you to go on in and meet the professor - and to take care. ***You find Miyahara watching the monitors, seemingly oblivious to your presence. The aura he gives off is anything but normal, and you realize that he's fused Creators into himself. Shuya begins to ask about Selberg's desire to merge the worlds together, but Miyahara cuts him off, saying that the demon king has no such power of his own - this was entirely Miyahara's own doing. Adding that he's a very busy man with no time for idle chatter, he demands that Shuya get to the point, and quickly. Shuya agrees, saying that he wants to know three things: the reason they were given these powers, how they can return to the real world, and why Miyahara would do any of this in the first place. The professor sneers, saying that if you need to be told all of this, perhaps Masoho thinks too highly of you - but Shuya maintains that he wants to hear the words from Dr. Miyahara's own mouth. ***Miyahara begins to speak of evolution and natural selection - of how the strong naturally overcome the weak, and yet sometimes the weak are able to displace the strong, thus creating a sort of natural limit upon development. Yet here in the warped world, through fusion, the strong can continue to grow stronger indefinitely. Only here can true potential be realized. Humanity has only begun to grasp such potential, but they have a word for it: God. We live our lives, never questioning our limitations; Miyahara seeks to reveal the true path of man for all to see. For this, you have been chosen as a demonstration of sorts. ***Moving on to the next question, Miyahara says that once fused, the two worlds can never be returned to normal. Shuya presses him, asking him if they can leave this warped world behind them. Miyahara guesses that this is why you joined the demons in the first place, and Sayane laughs, saying that it's best not to trust the word of one's enemies. Their ticket home is here, in this very room: the slipgate connecting the two worlds. There are two such gates; Selberg has the other, but only the professor and Masoho are able to activate them. ***Finally, Shuya repeats his final question: why do all of this? Miyahara says you have no reason to know that - and then Mehisha grabs you from behind. Somehow, Miyahara has gotten her to follow his instructions. After all his efforts, Dr. Miyahara has never reached the pinnacle he was seeking. But now, he has the key. Saying this, he begins to drain the power from Shuya and Mehisha both, ignoring the protestations of your friends. ***This lasts until his Nolfaza intervenes, causing the professor's power to fluctuate. Seizing their chance, the rest of the team rushes to help you. ****Dr. Miyahara is a difficult battle even on repeated playthroughs, in no small part because you're stuck with Mirai, who has relatively low health for a leader card and no useful Finish Art for this situation. Again, try to carefully pick the enemies you face on the front row; don't eliminate a card with 6 ATK when there's a card with 10 right behind it, waiting to take its place. Use whatever you need, especially items, to turn the tide in this fight. *Dying, his power drained, Miyahara sinks back into his seat, dumbfounded - and exhilirated - that somebody has surpassed his own achievement so soon. Shuya repeats his third question yet again, saying that he can't understand if Miyahara doesn't tell him. Miyahara finds highly illogical, as a scientist's very existence is a thing of solitude. Instead he turns to Atori and tells her that she's now free to seek her own path, exploring her own potential. Inevitably, the day will come that the fusion of the worlds will be complete; he regrets that he won't be able to see it himself. **Miyahara dies, and his body gradually dissolves. Masoho tells you that the considerable power the professor had taken into himself is now going to settle within another host. With no host, it should be drawn to the slipgate - but something is wrong. **Nolfaza congratulates you on slaying Miyahara. Everything has led to this moment - when the demons would be exterminated, and a new lord born to oversee the world's rebirth, freed from the humans who led it down the path of chaos. **Mehisha's body absorbs the abundant power and souls that were formerly under Miyahara's control, and she transforms into something greater than an angel or a demon - put simply, a goddess. In an otherworldly voice, she proclaims that the hour of ruin has come, then vanishes. **In the halls of the MHI complex, Rufadiel is still fighting alone to protect the handful of humans from the Creator hordes, but exhaustion is beginning to wear at her faith. As she reaches the end of her strength, Mehisha appears, telling her that she has done well, and to leave the rest to her. The Creators die, and as Rufadiel's own life fades from her, she sees the surrounding humans vanish as the goddess sends them home. **Within his pocket dimension, Selberg writhes in fear as Mehisha comes for him - an ability that should not be possible for the angels, that could only be achieved through use of the slipgate. Mehisha destroys the demon king in one blow, then declares the ancient war to be at an end. Next: Final Chapter, Devil Route >>>